


We'll Never Escape

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has  16 year old daughter, Claire with Meg. Meg left when she got Dean pregnant so Dean and Sam had to raise her by themselves. The Winchesters stopped hunting when she was born. Meg has now returned and needs the Winchesters help. MPREG. GRAPHIC BIRTH. Please Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Escape

We’ll Never Escape  
In an alternate reality Meg drugged Dean one night and got him pregnant with their daughter. When Sam and Dean went to kill her she disappeared and they never saw her again. 9 months later Dean had his daughter and named her “Claire”. It’s now 16 years later and Sam and Dean have escaped out of the hunting life. Dean makes his living as a mechanic and Sam helps Bobby out at the junkyard. Sam and Dean live in South Dakota not too far from Bobby’s house in a suburban area. 

SCENE 1  
*Dean is in the kitchen making eggs for breakfast. Sam is sitting at the table reading the paper. Dean calls out.* 

DEAN  
Claire! Lets go, you’re going to be late for school.

CLAIRE  
I’m coming!

DEAN  
She better hurry up.

SAM  
Where are you going in a hurry?

DEAN  
To the garage, I don’t want to be late again.

*Dean puts eggs on a plate for Claire.*

SAM  
Since when did you care about being on time?

DEAN  
Since a big raise is in the cards and I could become the new manager of the garage.

SAM  
Well good luck.

*Dean yells out again.*

DEAN  
Claire!

*Claire then walks into the kitchen with her backpack.*

CLAIRE  
What? I said that I was coming.

DEAN  
Come on eat your breakfast so I can take you to school.

CLAIRE  
I’d rather walk.

DEAN  
Why?

CLAIRE  
I hate being seen in that car.

DEAN  
I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and too bad.

*Claire rolls her eyes and eats her eggs.*

SCENE 2  
*Dean pulls up at the front of the school.* 

DEAN  
I’ll be here at 2:45 okay?

CLAIRE  
Yeah I was wondering, tonight is Grant’s party and I really wanted to go and…

DEAN  
No absolutely not. 

CLAIRE  
Oh come on why not?

DEAN  
Because I said so. You don’t need to be going to those kinds of parties.

CLAIRE  
Dad, I’m 16!

DEAN  
Exactly.

CLAIRE  
But-  
DEAN  
End of discussion, now go to school.

*Claire mumbles.*

CLAIRE  
I can’t stand you.

DEAN  
Excuse me?

CLAIRE  
Nothing.

*Claire slams the door and heads inside the school. Dean drives away.*

SCENE 3  
*Sam is at Bobby’s house breaking down a car. Bobby walks out with 2 beers and hands one to Sam.* 

SAM  
Thanks.

BOBBY  
So how’s Dean doing?

SAM  
Tense as usual.

*Bobby smiles.*

BOBBY  
What else is new? So I go us a job.

SAM  
I don’t know Bobby.

BOBBY  
Just listen. Some omens have been popping up in your area. I know you don’t want to go back to the life but are you going to tell me that you’re just going to ignore this?

SAM  
Well we have been for the last 16 years. What’s one more case? Why can’t you get Rufus or Garth on it?

BOBBY  
Because no hunter is as good as you and your brother.

SAM  
I’m sorry Bobby.

BOBBY  
Well you can’t blame for trying.

SCENE 4  
*Claire is at her locker and her best friend Ashlee walks up to her.* 

ASHLEE  
So what did your Dad say?

CLAIRE  
What do you think he said? I swear the all the man wants me to do is be cooped up in the house all day.

ASHLEE  
That’s a shame because I heard that Grant really wanted you there. 

CLAIRE  
You did?

ASHLEE  
Mhmm. Come on its only one night. You never go out. 

CLAIRE  
It’s not like that’s my fault. 

ASHLEE  
But it’s your life. Take control of it.

CLAIRE  
I don’t know…

ASHLEE  
Fine Claire, sit at home once again and miss out on a social life.

CLAIRE  
Fine. No you’re right. You know what screw it. I’m in.

 

SCENE 5  
*It’s 3:30 and school has been let out. Dean is waiting at the front of the school in the Impala. All of the kids have cleared out and Dean is the only one left in the carpool lane. He takes out his phone and calls Claire and it goes straight to voicemail.* 

DEAN  
Son of a bitch.

*Dean then dials Sam’s number. Sam is still at Bobby’s.*

SAM  
Hello?

DEAN  
Hey have you’ve heard from Claire?

SAM  
No why?

DEAN  
I told her to be waiting for me after school and she’s not here.

SAM  
Well she didn’t call me. Did you try her cell phone?

DEAN  
Of course I did. Where the hell is she?!

SAM  
Calm down. I’ll meet you at the house.

*Sam hangs up the phone and Bobby walks in the room.*

BOBBY  
Something wrong?

SAM  
Yeah Claire is missing. I got to go back home plus Dean’s a mess. You’re okay here right?

BOBBY  
Yeah of course, I’ll let you know if I hear from her.

SAM  
Thanks Bobby.

Sam drives to his house and sees Dean pacing back and forth on the phone.*

DEAN  
Well if you hear from her please call me. Thank you.

*Dean hangs up the phone.*

SAM  
No luck?

DEAN  
None of the neighbors have seen her. What if something bad happened to her?

SAM  
She’s a smart girl. I doubt she would go in a stranger’s car or something.

DEAN  
No I mean demonic.

SAM  
Dean…

DEAN  
Seriously Sam. Just because we quit the life doesn’t mean it’s still not out there. Maybe we shouldn’t have stopped.

SAM  
No you did the right thing.

DEAN  
But if I would’ve taught her a few things maybe she be able to defend herself.

SAM  
Stop jumping to conclusions, especially those conclusions. All we can do is wait by the phone until someone calls, okay?

DEAN  
Fine.

*Dean sits on the couch staring at his phone in his hands.*

SCENE 6  
*It’s 12-0-Clock at night and Claire is at Grants party. She’s wearing one of Ashlee’s skintight black dresses that reveals a lot of cleavage. It was your basic drunken teenage high school party. Claire was standing by herself staring at her phone where it read, “10 miss calls from Dad” on the screen. Ashlee walks over to her with 2 shot glasses filled with vodka.* 

CLAIRE  
Oh I’m not drinking.

ASHLEE  
Oh come on you’ll have a lot more fun. You seriously need to loosen up. Just have one shot.

CLAIRE  
No my Dad would kill me if I got drunk.

ASHLEE  
Your Dad’s not here. My God Clair have fun for once.

*Claire stars at the shot and then with much confidence she takes back the shot.*

There you go! Here take another.

*Claire takes back the next shot. Grant walks over with 2 red solo cups and gives one to Claire.*

GRANT  
I see you’re having fun.

CLAIRE  
Yeah it’s a great party.

*She starts sipping on her beer.

ASHLEE  
I’m going to leave you two alone.* *Ashlee walks away.* 

GRANT  
Do you want to go upstairs? It’s a lot quieter up there.

CLAIRE  
Um…okay yeah.

*Grant grabs her hand and leads her up stairs to his bedroom. Claire walks into his bedroom and Grant closes the door.*

GRANT  
That’s better right? I finally can hear myself think.

*Claire smiles. Grant sits down on the bed and gestures for her to sit next to him.*

You know I’ve always thought you were really pretty.

CLAIRE  
You have?

GRANT  
Yeah, why do you think I invited you here?  
CLAIRE  
I always thought you never noticed me.

GRANT  
I couldn’t help but to notice you tonight, especially in that sexy dress.

*Grant starts to lean in closer. Claire hesitates but then gives in. on the bed they make out and then Grant puts his hand under her shirt to undo her bra. Claire pushes his hand away from her shirt. He whispers.*

It’s okay. Trust me.

CLAIRE  
No, I don’t want to.

GRANT  
Come on Claire.

*He then starts kissing her harder trying to undo her pants. She pushes him off her.*

What’s your problem, bitch?

*He then pins her against the bed.*

CLAIRE  
No!

*She starts crying and then knees him in the nuts and kicks him in the face. She then runs downstairs and out the door with every one staring.*

SCENE 7  
*Claire is blocks away from the party and crying. She stops and sits on the sidewalk. She sits on the sidewalk. She looks at her phone and see’s her Dad’s number.  
Dean gets up from the couch.* 

DEAN  
I can’t sit here anymore.

SAM  
Dean where are you going?

DEAN  
I remember her talking about some party that she wanted to go to at this kid Grants house. I’m gonna look up the address and head over there. You stay here in case she calls.

*Dean grabs his keys and heads over to Grant’s house. Dean burst into the house and the drunken teenagers are startled. The music stops.*

DEAN  
All right party’s over! Which one of you is Grant?

GRANT  
Who the hell wants to know?

DEAN  
Claire Winchester’s father that’s who. Where is she?

GRANT  
Why would I know where that slut is?

*Dean throws Grant up against the wall. The teenager’s gasp and back away. Grant is pinned up against the wall with Deans arm closing his airway.*

DEAN  
Let’s try this again. Where is she?

*Grant struggling for air*

GRANT  
She just ran out like 5 minutes ago. 

DEAN  
Where did she go?

GRANT  
I don’t know I swear! 

*Dean lets go of Grant and Grant regains his normal breathing habits. Grant then walks away from Dean. Ashlee then taps Dean on the shoulder.*

ASHLEE  
Hi, I saw Claire turn down Main Street.

DEAN  
Okay thanks.

*Dean runs out and get in the Impala.  
Claire is still sitting on the sidewalk crying into her knees. She see’s bright car lights coming toward her. She squints her mascara filled eyes, barley being able to make out who it was. Dean gets out the car and he runs towards her.*

CLAIRE?!

CLAIRE  
Dad?

*Dean embraces her.*

DEAN  
Are you okay?

*Claire is now sobbing.*

CLAIRE  
Daddy I’m so sorry.

DEAN  
Shh it’s okay. Come on lets get you home.

*Dean then helps Claire get into the car and drives home.*

SCENE 8  
*Claire and Dean walk into the house and Claire runs upstairs. Sam watches her go upstairs and then looks at Dean.* 

SAM  
What happened? Was she at the party?

DEAN  
She was, and then apparently Grant tried to take advantage of her. Luckily she fought him off and ran out the party.

SAM  
I guess she’s a Winchester after all. Poor Claire.

DEAN  
Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled that she’s okay but now that I know that, I’m gonna kill that kid.

SAM  
What are you going to do?

DEAN  
Well she’s definitely grounded until college, but I’ll let her sleep for the night.

*Dean slowly goes into her room to check on her. The lights are out and Claire is in her bed sleeping. He smiles relieved that she is okay.*

SCENE 9  
The next morning Claire comes downstairs and Dean is sitting at the table reading his paper. He see’s Claire walk in with a major hangover. He smiles.

DEAN  
Happy Hangover.

CLAIRE  
Meh…I just want to die.

DEAN  
Vodka tends to have that effect.

*Claire sighs and sits at the table.*

CLAIRE  
Lets get on with it. How long am I grounded for? 2 weeks? A month?

DEAN  
None.

CLAIRE  
What? But I was wrong.

DEAN  
Oh I know you were. What you did was totally unacceptable but I thought about it and I think that you’ve gone through enough last night.

*Claire looks down at the table.*

CLAIRE  
Yeah about that…Thanks for being there for me.

DEAN  
That’s why I’m here.

*Claire smiles at Dean.*

I just want what’s best for you and I’m trying to protect you. You don’t understand that are so many other evils out there, worst then last night that I never want to see you encounter. So no more secrets okay?

CLAIRE  
Okay. But what are you talking about “other evils”?

*Sam then walks into the kitchen.*

SAM  
Hey.

DEAN  
I thought you were at Bobby’s.

SAM  
Not yet I wanted to make sure you were okay.

*Sam smiles at Claire. Claire returns it.*

CLAIRE  
I’m okay. Thanks.

SAM  
Good. You had this one a nervous wreck.  
DEAN  
Okay don’t you have to be at work or something?

*Sam laughs.*

SAM  
I’m going I’m going.

*Sam leaves. Dean folds his newspaper.*

DEAN  
I should get going. I’ll be home around 6. Are you going to be okay by yourself?

CLAIRE  
Yes Dad

DEAN  
Okay.

*Dean gets up and kisses Claire on the head.*

SCENE 10  
*Claire is on the couch in her pajamas reading a teen magazine. When the doorbell rings. She looks up from her magazine confused for she or her Dad wasn’t expecting anyone. She opens the front door and see’s a brown haired women standing before her. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt and skinny dark blue jeans. Claire looks the women up and down and smiles being polite.* 

CLAIRE  
Hi, can I help you?

MEG  
Yes you can. My name is Meg Masters you must be Claire.

*Claire looks confused.*

CLAIRE  
Umm…Yeah I am. How do you know me?

MEG  
You’re father and I go way back. He hasn’t told you about me?

*Claire shakes her head. Meg smiles. *

Figures. You know you should ask him. You’ll be surprised about what you hear.

*She pauses.*

You are beautiful you know that? You look just like your Mom.

CLAIRE  
You knew my Mom?

MEG  
Oh yeah, we we’re real close. Just give your Dad this.

*Meg goes in her back pocket and grabs the demon knife. Claire backs away scared.*

Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. Make sure you’re Dad gets it; he’ll know what it means.

*Claire grabs the knife and examines it when she looks up Meg is gone. Claire looks around for her and then closes the front door.*

SCENE 11  
*Dean comes back from work. Claire was examining the knife in the kitchen. She then hears Dean walk in the door and hides it in her back pocket.* 

DEAN  
Hey, what are you doing?

CLAIRE  
What? Nothing. How…um how was work?

DEAN  
Fine…you never ask me that.

CLAIRE  
What? Is it a crime to ask?

DEAN  
What did you do now?

CLAIRE  
Nothing. I do have a question though.

DEAN  
Uh oh, here we go.

CLAIRE  
How was I born?

*Dean stops in his tracks*

DEAN  
What do you mean?

CLAIRE  
Like the story of my birth and my mom, you never talk about her.

DEAN  
There’s nothing to say and the day you were born-There’s nothing to tell.

CLAIRE  
Really? That’s it?

DEAN  
Why do you want to know so badly?

CLAIRE  
Because I think I have a right to know.

DEAN  
Leave it alone Claire.

CLAIRE  
Who’s Meg Masters?

*Dean’s eyes widen.*

DEAN  
How do you know that name?

CLAIRE  
She stopped by and she wanted to give you this.

*Claire puts the knife on the table.*

Dad, what is this?

DEAN  
She came here? And you opened the door?! 

CLAIRE  
Who is she?!

DEAN  
A very bad person, someone I’ve been trying to keep you away from.

CLAIRE  
Why? What did she do?

DEAN  
It’s hard to explain.

CLAIRE  
You know you make this speech about being honest and you can’t even tell me who my mother is!

DEAN  
She is your mother!

*It gets really silent.*

CLAIRE  
What?

DEAN  
Honey I’m so sorry-

CLAIRE  
That women gave birth to me?

DEAN  
Not exactly.

CLAIRE  
What does that mean? Am I adopted or something?

DEAN  
No, No it just, it’s really-

CLAIRE  
Let me guess “hard to explain”. I’m sick of that excuse. Am I your child or not?

DEAN  
Yes I can guarantee you’re my kid.

CLAIRE  
How?!

DEAN  
Because you came out of me!

*Claire gets silent and stands still.*

CLAIRE  
Excuse me? What do you mean I came out of you? Did you give birth to me?

*Dean gets a look on his face that says how he regrets saying what he said.*

DEAN  
Sort of…

CLAIRE  
Sort of? You don’t just tell me you “sort of” gave birth to me. Did it happen or not?

*Dean sighs.*

And don’t lie

DEAN  
Yes. I gave birth to you.

CLAIRE  
How?

DEAN  
I really don’t feel like talking about this.

CLAIRE  
Dad! 

DEAN  
Fine. You’re mother was the one that did it to me.

CLAIRE  
Again. How?

DEAN  
It’s really difficult to explain. Lets just say it happened and leave it at that okay?

*Sam then walks in the front door and into the kitchen.*

CLAIRE  
Did you know about this?

SAM  
Know what?

CLAIRE  
The fact that Dad gave birth to me.

*Sam looks at Dean surprised.*

SAM  
Umm…

CLAIRE  
So it’s true! Why didn’t you any of you tell me? And how the hell did this happen?

DEAN  
Claire you don’t understand.

CLAIRE  
Then help me. What happened 16 years ago?

*Dean looks at Sam.*

DEAN  
Okay. Before you were born, your uncle and I used to be hunters.

CLAIRE  
You killed animals?

DEAN  
No instead we killed ghosts, vampires, demons and other type of supernatural monsters.

CLAIRE  
Monsters? Monsters are real?

DEAN  
As real as you and me, the women who came to the house is a demon.

SAM  
Your father let his guard down and let Meg seduce him.

DEAN  
Yeah not one of my finest moments…

CLAIRE  
But why did she impregnate you?

DEAN  
So I’d stop hunting demons. It was smart. She knew I hated the fact that my father had us hunt at such a young age and that I would never do that to my own kid. The minute I found out I was pregnant I stopped hunting; Meg took the demon knife and then disappeared.

CLAIRE  
Why did she leave?

DEAN  
Her job was done. She got what she wanted.

CLAIRE  
Then why is she back?

*Sam looks at Dean.*

SAM  
She’s back?

DEAN  
Good you’re caught up. Apparently she stopped by earlier today and gave back this.

*Dean pulls out the demon knife. Sam’s eyes get wide.*

SAM  
Why’d she return it?  
DEAN  
Hell if I know. Claire go to your room I gotta talk to Uncle Sam.

CLAIRE  
But Dad-

DEAN  
Upstairs. Now.

*Claire rolls her eyes and heads upstairs.*

SCENE 12  
*Dean makes sure Claire’s upstairs* 

DEAN  
What the hell?

SAM  
I don’t know.

DEAN  
No seriously Sam!

SAM  
I don’t know! I should’ve listened to Bobby. He said this would happen.

DEAN  
So what do we do? Summon her?

SAM  
I think that’s our best bet.

DEAN  
All right I’ll drive Claire to Bobby’s, she should be safe there.

SAM  
She’s not going to want to leave.

DEAN  
Too bad, I don’t want her involved in any of this. If she gets hurt it’s my fault.

SAM  
Okay, I’ll get what we need to summon Meg.

*Dean sighs.*

DEAN  
Here we go again.

SCENE 12  
*Bobby answers the door to see Claire and Dean standing at the front porch. Claire is holding a suitcase. Claire walks into the house without acknowledging Bobby. Dean walks into the house.* 

DEAN  
Thanks for everything Bobby.

BOBBY  
Always here to help. Don’t worry I’ll keep a good eye on her. 

*Dean walks over to Claire and pulls her aside.*

DEAN  
Listen I know this isn’t easy but I need you to stay here for a couple of days.

CLAIRE  
But I can help.

DEAN  
No you can’t. Don’t you understand that this is dangerous? You know nothing about this world and I don’t want you around it. Bobby will take care of you.

CLAIRE  
You’re going to kill my mother aren’t you?

DEAN  
I’ve got to go.

*Dean kisses Claire on the forehead.*

I love you. Be good for Uncle Bobby.

*Dean walks over to Bobby who is by the door.*

I’ll call you to keep you updated.

*Bobby nods his head and Dean leaves.*

SCENE 13  
*Sam and Dean have the alter out and are saying an incantation in Latin. Meg then shows up standing in the middle of the Devil’s Trap.* 

MEG  
Sam and Dean Winchester. It’s real good to see you two again.

DEAN  
Wish I could say the same.

*Meg tries to walk toward them but is blocked by the devils trap. She looks down and rolls her eyes.*

MEG  
Really Dean? I thought we were over this.

DEAN  
Not until you tell me why you’re here.

MEG  
What? I can’t pop in and say hello to my daughter?

*Dean doesn’t answer and stares at her angrily.*

Fine. Oh and nice job in raising our daughter or should I say keeping her in the dark about your past.

DEAN  
You have no right to critique my parenting skills. You weren’t there.

MEG  
And that’s why I’m here.

DEAN  
Oh what you want me to believe that you want to help raise Claire? You’re 16 years too late. You left me when I needed you most! 

MEG  
You had Sam.

DEAN  
You’re unbelievable.

MEG  
She’s my daughter too you know.

DEAN  
No she’s not.

SAM  
What do you want with Claire?

MEG  
I already told you.

SAM  
Fine we can just leave you here to rot.

*Meg doesn’t talk.*

Lets go Dean.

 

MEG  
Fine. It’s Crowley.

DEAN  
Crowley? King of Hell Crowley? What does he want?

MEG  
I went against Crowley’s army and when he found out he found me and then he sliced and diced and I finally escaped. Him and his minions have been after me for a little bit and just found out that I had a daughter with the man he hated most. He’s now made her a target and of course you and Moose are on the list. I didn’t come here to hurt Claire; I came here to protect her and to warn you. I’m not as heartless as you think I am. So are you going to let me out this trap or not?

*Dean grabs a knife and scrapes off the paint on the devils trap.*

DEAN  
You’re on thin ice.

MEG  
I’m shaking in my boots.

SAM  
Is Claire safe with Bobby?

MEG  
For now yes. But we need a plan because Crowley’s going to find me soon or worse Claire.

SAM  
So what do we do?

MEG  
Wow. Do I sense that the world’s best hunting duo is a little bit rusty?

*Sam and Dean look at each other with a guilty look.*

Well first we need to find Crowley and then we kill him.

SAM  
Find him? I thought you were running from him. 

MEG  
I can’t run forever. But while I’m alive and free I might as well kill the bastard.

SAM  
Well he’s not stupid he’s not going to respond to a summoning spell.

MEG  
Exactly. That’s why we’ll use Claire.

DEAN  
What? Over my dead body. She’s my daughter.

MEG  
Our daughter which makes her perfect bait.

DEAN  
I’m not letting that happen. Why are we even trying to help you? We might as well let Crowley find you.

MEG  
Fine and once he kills me he’s coming after you guys.

DEAN  
Then we’ll fight.

MEG  
Oh please he’s a lot stronger than he was 16 years ago. I won’t let anything happen to Claire you just have to trust me.

DEAN  
Yeah right trust a demon?

MEG  
You did 16 years ago. You kill me Crowley goes after Claire and you two. You hand me into Crowley and the swarmy dick will do the exact same thing. How else can I make my point?

*slowly walks over to Meg.*

DEAN  
If anything happens to her-

MEG  
You’ll have my head, blah, blah, blah. We’ve been through this routine before.

SAM  
You can’t be serious? You’re not actually listening to her are you?

DEAN  
I’m not seeing a better option. No matter which way we spin it we’re screwed.

*Dean, Sam and Meg get into the Impala and head to Bobby’s house.*

SCENE 14  
*Bobby answers the door and his eyes widen.* 

MEG  
Howdy Bobby, long time no see.

*Bobby looks over to Dean*

DEAN  
It’s okay Bobby she’s with us.

BOBBY  
And how is that okay?

DEAN  
Can we come in?

BOBBY  
Uhh…sure.

DEAN  
Thanks.

*Dean, Sam and Meg walk in. Bobby closes the door and takes out his Holy Water flask. He walks to Meg.*

BOBBY  
Don’t think just because your Claire’s Mom that I won’t kill you.

MEG  
And don’t think just because you’re Sam and Dean’s surrogate father that I won’t slaughter you.

DEAN  
All right put your junk away the both of you. Where’s Claire?

BOBBY  
Upstairs.

*Dean calls out*

DEAN  
Claire, get down here.

BOBBY  
What’s going on?

DEAN  
I’ll explain in a minute.

*Claire comes down the stairs and is surprised to see her father and mother.*

CLAIRE  
Is that-

DEAN  
Yes your mother.

BOBBY  
An explanation would be nice you know.

SAM  
It’s Crowley.

BOBBY  
Crowley? What does he want?

MEG  
Me.

BOBBY  
Great let him have her

MEG  
That’s nice I’ve been good to you.

BOBBY  
No you’ve been good to you.

MEG  
Fine don’t help me and Claire dies.

CLAIRE  
What?!

DEAN  
Meg!

MEG  
What? Were we planning on keeping her in the dark about this whole thing? Because that’s just reckless parenting if you ask me.

DEAN  
Well no one asked you.

*Dean turns to Claire.*

You’re going to be fine; I won’t let Crowley hurt you.

CLAIRE  
Who’s Crowley?

SAM  
A demon.

 

CLAIRE  
*To Meg* 

So he’s like you?

MEG  
Worse 

*Claire nods her head.*

CLAIRE  
Perfect. I’m sorry Dad I thought I could handle this but I can’t.

*Crowley then enters.*

CROWLEY  
No you can’t.

*They all turn around and see Crowley standing there in a black suit. Dean stands in front of Claire protecting her. He grabs his gun in back pocket and Sam takes out the demon knife and points it at Crowley.*

Moose, Squirrel, long time no spooning.

*He looks over to Meg.*

CROWLEY  
And I see you found my whore.

*He looks past Dean and sees Claire.*

And something extra. Claire is it? 

*Dean starts to walk towards Crowley.*

DEAN  
Back off.

CROWLEY  
Oh please.

*With a flick of his hand Sam, Dean, Bobby and Meg go flying and hit the wall and are stuck and can’t move. Sam drops the demon knife and Crowley walks over to Claire.*

So you’re the product of Dean and Meg. You’re prettier than I expected.

*Crowley tucks the hair behind her ears. Claire starts to cry*

DEAN  
Hey!  
CROWLEY  
Don’t worry you’re not the one I want. Yet. I’ve been looking for this whore.

*Crowley walks over to Meg*

So this is who you’re shacking up with?

MEG  
Anyone’s better than you.

CROWLEY  
That hurts.

*Crowley then stabs her in the thigh. She screams.*

MEG  
Just kill me.

CROWLEY  
I don’t think so. Instead I’m going to torture you until the end of time. And my first task is to kill the only person you actually give a crap about.

DEAN  
No!

CROWLEY  
Oh yes Dean.

DEAN  
Kill me instead.

CROWLEY  
Please, that’d be too easy. I like the challenge.

DEAN  
Please, she has nothing to do with this! Come on Crowley, you’re not even this sadistic.

CROWLEY  
Oh that’s right you’ve been out of the game for a while. Let me get you up to speed. I’m a demon and I like to kill.

*Claire looks and see’s the knife that Sam dropped. She grabs it and runs toward the door and it shuts on its own. She turns around and Crowley is there, she goes to stab him and he grabs the knife and puts it up against her neck and she starts to sob.*

CLAIRE  
No. Daddy please.

CROWLEY  
Daddy can’t help you.  
DEAN  
Claire

*Dean gets tears in his eyes*

Look at me. You’re going to be okay.

*She nods her head.*

CROWLEY  
And what are you going to do?

DEAN  
There’s one thing you didn’t account for.

CROWLEY  
And what’s that?

DEAN  
You’re in Bobby Singers house you stupid son of a bitch!

*Dean pulls a book within arms length for him and a bucket of Holy Water falls on them. Crowley sizzles and screams. The hold that Crowley had on them is unleashed. Dean grabs the knife that Crowley dropped and stabs Crowley in the back killing him. Claire falls to the ground and sobs. Sam picks her up and rushes her clear of Crowley. Crowley falls to the ground. Dean stands over his lifeless body breathing heavily. He then tosses the knife. He hears Claire crying and runs over to her and hugs her.*

Are you okay?

*She nods her head. He then pulls her in closer.*

SCENE 15  
*Claire is upstairs packing her clothes in her suitcase. Meg walks into the room.* 

MEG  
Need any help?

CLAIRE  
No I got it.

MEG  
Look I’m not good with all of this touchy feely crap but I wanted to apologize. I screwed over you’re Dad and I shut you out in the process. But throughout the years I did look after you. I love you.

CLAIRE  
Then why did you did you do what you did? Why did you leave?

 

MEG  
Because I was selfish, hell part of me still is. 

CLAIRE  
So my Dad really gave birth to me huh?

*Meg smiles.*

MEG  
Oh yeah. I wasn’t there for all of it but with what I saw he was a whiny bitch.

*Claire laughs.*

MEG  
Claire I’m sorry but I can’t stay here with you. You’re Dad doesn’t want you involved any of this demon stuff and I can’t blame him.

CLAIRE  
I understand.

MEG  
Good.

*Meg walks out of the room and heads downstairs. She walks over to Dean.*

Well this will be the last time you see me.

*Dean nods*

Just because I can’t be around her doesn’t mean I won’t be looking up at her.

DEAN  
That sounds fair.

MEG  
I really did mean it when I said you’re doing a good job raising her. You both are.

*She looks at Sam.*

SAM  
*Thanks.* 

MEG  
I better get out of here before other demons see me being nice and they send me to heaven.

*Meg leaves Bobby’s house.*

SCENE 16  
*Claire, Sam and Dean are in the car. Claire is in the backseat.* 

DEAN  
So you know what happened you can’t share with your friends.

CLAIRE  
Trust me I won’t. Not that they’d even believe me.

SAM  
Are you okay Claire?

CLAIRE  
Yeah I will be. But I still have one last question. What’s my birth story?

DEAN  
Claire…

CLAIRE  
Oh come on. With all of the stuff that happened to me today you can’t tell me that?

*Sam looks at Dean.*

SAM  
You might as well tell.

CLAIRE  
Thank you.

DEAN  
Whose side are you on?

*Sam laughs.*

SAM  
No one’s I’m just voicing my opinion.

DEAN  
I’ll make a deal with you, when you turn 18 I’ll tell you.

CLAIRE  
You promise?

DEAN  
Scouts Honor but, if you keep bugging me I’m going out on our deal.

CLAIRE  
Fine.

Dean pulls up to their house. Dean opens the trunk and Claire pulls out her luggage. She then looks at Dean and hugs him.*

Thanks dad. I love you.  
*Dean hugs back.* 

DEAN  
I love you too.

*Sam is standing by the car sees this and smiles.*

All right go inside and unpack. I’ll be there in a minute *Claire heads inside the house.Dean walks towards the opposite side of where Sam is on the car. They both put their arms on the hood.* 

SAM  
Can you believe all of that?

DEAN  
I know; at least Claire’s safe.

SAM  
So are you actually going to tell Claire her birth story when she turns 18?

DEAN  
I guess I have to.

SAM  
Man that was one crazy night.

DEAN  
You remember that?

SAM  
How could I forget?

SCENE 17  
*It’s now 16 years ago and Dean is 9 months pregnant. Sam and Dean are in Bobby’s House. For most of the pregnancy Bobby let them stay there. Sam is putting on his pants and a shirt when he hears a knock on the bedroom door.* 

SAM  
Give me a minute.

*Dean opens the door and is leaning on the doorframe.*

Dude, I said give me a minute.

DEAN  
It’s time.

SAM  
Now?  
DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM  
Okay well relax, let me finish getting dressed, I’ll call Bobby and we’ll get you to Dr. Robert.

DEAN  
I don’t think I have time for that.

SAM  
What? What do you mean?

*Dean gets a contraction.*

DEAN  
The baby, it’s coming now!

*Sam grabs Dean and helps him over to the bed and has him lie down.*

SAM  
How long do you think you’ve been in labor?

DEAN  
You know how they tell you not to freak out until the pain becomes unbearable?

SAM  
Yeah…

DEAN  
It’s unbearable.

*Dean groans in pain.*

SAM  
God why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve had your ass to Dr. Roberts by now.

DEAN  
I don’t know I thought the pain wasn’t too bad and then my water broke and it got worse.

SAM  
You’re water broke?! And you just neglected to tell me that? Just great.

*Sam gets his phone off the dresser and dials Bobby’s number and gets Bobby’s voicemail.*

SAM  
Dammit.

BOBBY  
*VOICEOVER*  
This is Bobby Singer; you should not have this number. 

*BEEP*

SAM  
Bobby it’s Sam, Deans in labor and we need you. Call me.

*Dean gets another contraction.*

Okay just breathe.

DEAN  
I don’t need a Lamaze coach I need a doctor.

*Sam then gets an idea. He grabs his phone and calls Dr. Robert.*

DR. ROBERT  
Hello?

SAM  
Dr. Robert! Hey, I need your help. Dean’s in labor, could you haul ass and deliver this this baby because I have no clue in what I’m doing.

DR. ROBERT  
Okay I’ll be there as soon as I can.

SAM  
Thanks so much.

*Sam hangs up the phone.*

He’s on his way.

DEAN  
Well he better hurry because I don’t think we have much time.

*Dean puts his hand on his stomach.*

You don’t think it’ll be demonic do you?

SAM  
Let’s not focus on that.

*Dean groans again.*

Can I get you anything while we wait?

DEAN  
Yeah a whisky double, neat.  
*Sam chuckles.* 

No Sammy I’m okay. You look worse than I do.

*A contraction rips through him. He grits his teeth.*

God this hurts.

*Sam takes his hand as he goes through the long painful contraction. Dean squeezes as hard as he can. Out of breath he pants.*

I have to push.

SAM  
What? No, wait until-

DEAN  
I can’t Sammy. The baby is coming fast. I can feel it.

*Sam then gets a blanket and throws it over Dean’s legs. From there he takes off Deans pants and throws them on the ground. Dean adjusts himself by bending his legs and putting his back up against the headboard.*

SAM  
When you feel like you have to push just go for it.

*Dean gets a contraction and starts to push. Sweat drips down his face.*

Oh my God I see the head.

DEAN  
Yeah?

SAM  
Yeah keep going.

*Dean pushes once again letting out a small labored scream.*

You’re doing great Dean.

*The screaming continues. Bobby then enters the house. He yells out.*

Bobby  
Sam? Dean?

SAM  
We’re up stairs Bobby.

*Bobby runs upstairs. Sam gets up from in between Deans legs and rushes to Dean’s side and Bobby replaces Sam.*

BOBBY  
How you doing Dean?

DEAN  
Oh just peachy.

*Dean gets a contraction.*

BOBBY  
Push.

*Dean pushes and squeezes Sam’s hand.*

I got the shoulders

DEAN  
I just want it out of me.

BOBBY  
You’re almost done. One more push should do it.

*Dean groans. He pushes one last time screaming in the process. Bobby catches the baby. The baby cries.*

It’s a girl!

*He cleans it off and wraps it in a blanket. Bobby hands Dean the baby. Dean starts crying along with Sam.*

SAM  
She’s beautiful. I’m so proud of you Dean.

DEAN  
Claire. Her name is Claire Winchester.

*Dr. Robert runs it.*

DR. ROBERT  
Wow I guess you didn’t need me after all. Congratulations Dean.

*Dean smiles.*

DEAN  
Thanks.

*Claire grabs Dean’s thumb*

THE END


End file.
